User blog:ThaChompyLeader/Realities Vs. Dimensions
This is just how I see the difference between the two. Please notify me if you think otherwise. ------------------ Realities/'Planes of Reality' are basically mirror Aeros - they will probably have similar landmarks - except they have different physics, stability and/or laws that make it different than Aero. They are usually also the same or similar size as Aero. I image the physics of reality planes as a bunch of bowls stacked in each other, filled to some degree with different liquids (water, soda, whatever). You can't see what's in the bowl above or below the bowl you're in, only what is inside your bowl. But if something breaks the bottom of the bowl above you, the liquid will come flowing into your bowl, most likely causing it to overflow and make a big mess of things. How I see it is that reality planes are like bowls, except they're all squished together in one big formless blob with a bunch of reality planes in it - the stacked bowls idea is just the closest thing I can come up with for explaining it. Whatever is in the "bowls" is what is in the reality plane in the matter of physical objects. But if something breaks the borders, stuff will start leaking into the "adjacent" realities. This is where reality stability comes in - some reality borders are harder to break than others. If a reality is very stable, it is unlikely that these borders will break, and usually its physics are pretty stable too. If a reality is unstable, however, a mere teleportation into it could cause a whole spill into other realities. Unstable realities also probably have really screwed up physics, making it dangerous to be in. There could be multiple ways to cause a reality "spill". The first thing I can come up with is teleportation, or sometimes called reality hopping, because most creatures can only be in one reality unless they are able to travel to others. Teleportation from one reality to another reality can be done in two ways. #By punching a hole through the reality you're in, gaining access to the next "bowl" #Becoming transphysical (making yourself able to pass through physical objects and borders) to the point where you can actually pass through reality borders, entering another reality with little to no danger There are big dangers to both. Inexperienced reality hoppers may not be able to make themselves completely transphysical, meaning that when they travel through realities they are actually bending the borders to some extent - though they are still able to travel around realities, they end up damaging the borders while doing so. Damaged borders are easier to pass through, but also easier to bust. Being not completely transphysical and bending the borders means you are using a lot of energy to fight against the borders you are moving through, but if you are completely/almost completely transphysical you would just slip two and fro with ease, causing practically no damage. The first method takes a lot more power because you are literally punching a hole through reality itself. This would require a combination of both chronokinesis and astrokinesis because reality is composed of time and space, so in order to break through you would need both kinetic powers in your arsenal. This, though, is incredibly dangerous, because stuff will spill over on both sides and you will probably be blamed for it. Using both chronokinesis and astrokinesis, focused on one particular spot in which you will tear a hole in, will create a momentary "void pocket" where neither time nor space exists in (you would be using chronokinesis and astrokinesis to stop time in that one spot and negate any reality physics, therefore tearing a hole. Without reality laws, reality borders will just disintegrate), until the reality next to you starts throwing all its contents into your reality. Dimensions are very different from realities. They usually follow similar, if not the same, laws of physics, but landmarks are much different. Dimensions are sometimes bigger or smaller, but you cannot normally access them by punching holes in reality. You would usually need a portal to access one. A portal would, by bending the laws of space, create an invisible "wormhole" that leads to the dimension. Dimensions are similar to realities in the sense that they have borders as well, but you can't punch a hole and enter one. By becoming transphysical you would probably find a bunch of dimensions in one reality plane, but a whole different set in another reality. Some dimensions may not actually be located within reality planes, but most probably will. Imagine it like bubbles in the bowls. If the bubbles pop, stuff will flow through, most likely destroying the dimension, but it won't break the bowl (reality). I probably butchered the explanation of dimensions, so I'm just going to cut it short here. XD Category:Blog posts